shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever and Ever
Forever and Ever is the second episode of the twenty-second season. Plot Putrid Pizza is upset that Peppa-Mint no longer lives at Small Mart Sheds, and becomes rude to Bianca Banana for moving in. When he learns that Macy Macaron is moving out of Small Mart Sheds to stay at Vicarstown, Putrid Pizza throws a paranoid tantrum and elects to do things differently because the Fat Controller is changing things. Putrid Pizza leaves his express to find Peppa-Mint and ask if she will move back to Small Mart Sheds since Macy Macaron is leaving. Peppa-Mint tells Putrid Pizza that she is already happy staying at Wellsworth. The Fat Controller finds Putrid Pizza and sends him back to the sheds in disgrace, which Putrid Pizza is more than happy to do. That night, while sleeping in the shed backwards, Putrid Pizza dreams about the whole railway changing around him. Bianca Banana approaches Putrid Pizza and sympathises with him, noting that she is far away from her old railway and friends but always remembers that her old friends are still her friends. The next morning, Bianca Banana gets Putrid Pizza to go out of the sheds to pull the Express. Bianca Banana stops Putrid Pizza just in time before he almost falls into the turntable well. Putrid Pizza thanks her and apologises for being rude, hoping they can be friends. Bianca Banana hopes they can also be friends with the other new Shopkin going to live at Small Mart Sheds, which surprises Putrid Pizza so much that he rushes away. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Spilt Milk *Bianca Banana *Posh Pear *Kooky Cookie *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Rainbow Sparkle (cameo) *Squished Banana (cameo) *Off Cheese (cameo) *Rockin' Broc (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Nina Noodles (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Carly (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *Katie Skateboard (stock footage) *Tara Tiara (indirectly mentioned) Locations *TBA Cast UK and AUS *Tara Strong as Cheeky Chocolate *Arielle Tuliao as Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron *Kate Murphy as Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom and Posh Pear *Abby Trott as Spilt Milk *Keith Wickham as Putrid Pizza, Sir Topham Hatt *Sarah Williams as Bianca Banana *Cassandra Lee Morris as Kooky Cookie USA and CAN *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Posh Pear, and Spilt Milk *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Erika Harlacher as Apple Blossom *Nicolas Roye as Putrid Pizza *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt *Sarah Williams as Bianca Banana *Cassandra Lee Morris as Kooky Cookie Transcript For a full transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *Bianca Banana says that a new Shopkin will be coming to Shopville, foreshadowing Tara Tiara's arrival in the next episode. *At the end of the episode, Cheeky Chocolate mentions the events of Shopkin of the Future. Stock footage from said episode is used. *In the fantasy sequence, The Thin Clergyman can be seen riding the Photographer's Draisine from the sixteenth season episode, Flash Bang Wallop!. *Apple Blossom asking Kooky Cookie how she made her voice change is a reference to The Great Race. *When Putrid Pizza asks Peppa-Mint what he thinks about moving back to Small Mart Sheds, Theodore Tugboat's whistle can be heard. *This episode is the first of several things: **The first episode to be written by Andrew Brenner since the twentieth season episode, Useful Railway. **The first time Nina Noodles is seen pulling rolling stock, albeit only in a fantasy sequence. **The first episode to feature the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call at the end. *This was the second episode to not feature narration in Milkshake's initial airing in the UK, the first being A Shed for Peppa-Mint. *At the beginning of the episode, seven birds are perched on top of Small Mart Sheds and the first and third birds from the left fly away. This could symbolize the departure of Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron, who used to be at the first and third berths from the left. Goofs *When Putrid Pizza shunts Annie and Clarabel, they switch voices. *When Bianca Banana speaks to Putrid Pizza in the sheds about changes, Peppa-Mint can be seen in two shots on the left. But when Bianca Banana reverses out the shed, Peppa-Mint suddenly becomes Apple Blossom. *In the second shot when Bianca Banana and Putrid Pizza talking in the shed, Strawberry Kiss has moved a few inches backwards from her original position. Home Media Releases UK *Here Comes the Steam Team Category:Episodes